


Was that a dream?

by Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya



Series: Uni Studenting [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gendrya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya/pseuds/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya





	Was that a dream?

Was that a dream?

  
Was that real?

  
Oh Gods did Arya hope it was real.

  
But was it as real for him as it was for her? She’d heard about guys who liked to play games. She over heard a girl in her Northern History lectures talking about a boy she liked, who strung her on for two years. She’d overheard the girl telling her friend how she and this boy had been good friends, then he would flirt with her, then ignore her for weeks. Gods.

Gods why was she thinking about that depressing story now. Gendry wouldn’t do that. Gendry would never do that.

  
She picked up her phone. She had messages waiting.

* * *

  
**Gendry:**  
I know I said goodnight, and I know you’re probably asleep. But I just wanted to check that tonight was okay? Like, I didn’t overstep any boundaries did I? Just want to check, because you’re my best friend. And I don’t want to mess that up.

* * *

  
**Gendry:**  
Also, I’m glad you didn’t autocorrect kiss to kill tonight :D

* * *

  
**Sansa:**  
Hey, Theon and I are coming to visit you in a few weekends. We’ll stay at a hotel, but obviously cover for me or whatever when mother asks x

* * *

  
    Ughhh. Why was Sansa choosing _now_ to visit. Things were really clicking at Uni for Arya, her sister visiting was the last thing she needed. She rolled out of bed, showered and dressed.

* * *

**Arya:**  
Last night was not okay Gendry.  
Last night was… I don’t know. I don’t do this!  
Okay. Last night was probably the best night of my life.  
Shit. I feel like I should be in one of those soppy films you admitted to liking last night! Urgh.  
Also, you’re my best friend too - like BFF, we should get necklaces and everything.  
Shut up or I will kiss you. Ohh, autocorrect, I mean kill you!!

* * *

**Gendry:**  
Fuck. You really had me with the first two texts, I was about to go throw myself from the window. You are a cruel woman Arya Stark.  
Last night was the best night of my life also. And I never actually admitted to liking romance films.  
I don’t know… BFF necklaces.. maybe like BBF hoodies or matching BFF pjs? ;)  
I don’t care if you kiss me or kill me.. as long as I get to look at that beautiful face of yours as you do it!

* * *

  
    Arya was not someone who dealt in emotions. Usually she just suppressed most emotions, but right now she felt like she was about to implode. She felt like jumping on her bed and screaming. Although.. that would raise far too many questions from her housemates. And the one thing Arya hated more than her own emotions was the attention of other people.

* * *

**Arya:**  
Didn’t mean to be cruel… I’m just not good with words.. like saying how I feel and shit, not something I do.  
Look, Gendry, you never denied liking romance films - therefore you like them.  
Talking of films, you still have my backpack and all my prized DVDs you thief!!  
I can’t even… wtf? Matching fucking pyjamas? Hmmm… I… no. No. No comment. Filth. Absolute filth.  
No one ever called me beautiful before last night.

* * *

**Gendry:**  
Maybe you should just come here? ;) You can show me rather than form words. And reclaim your prized DVDs! :o  
The matching PJs are really growing on me ;)  
That is absurd that no one has ever called you beautiful before. You’re the most beautiful woman in the world. Those grey eyes, they look like a storm is about to rip out of them, then you smile and the storm melts away, but all I want is for that storm to take me away. Ohh, and don’t start me on those eyebrows… you can tell a story with them, you said you’re not good with words, but you could just let your eyebrows do _all_ the talking.

* * *

  
    Arya perched herself on the edge of her bed. She’d just read the message from Gendry. She took a deep breath. Honestly, she wanted to run to his house, rip the door off of its frame and bowl him to the ground, but she sat trying to compose herself. She was Arya Stark.. she was starting to think like her sister. Gods, she thought, _I’ll be wearing dresses any day now_! She held her phone in her hand, a frown creasing her forehead. Then the doorbell rang. She ignored it, she wasn’t expecting anyone. She began pacing her room, trying to decide whether to sit and work on her essay, or whether to go running to Gendry. She heard voices from the front door, 2 males. But nothing more.

  
“Yes, this one here is Arya’s. Is she expecting you..?” Arya heard Samwell’s voice.

  
“Thank you, and no.” Gendry said.

  
    Gendry. Fuck. Gendry fucking Waters was outside her bedroom door. Shit. She took a deep breath as there was a knock at the door. She froze.

  
“Arya..” Gendry called through the door.

  
She stood there, she didn’t know why, but she couldn’t move.

  
“I have your prized DVD collection.” Gendry declared through the door.

  
Arya opened the door, “Oh that changes _everything_!” she declared pulling him into her bedroom.

  
Once he was inside he dropped the bag onto the floor, something came alive inside Arya, she pushed him lightly into the bedroom door and lunged at him.

  
    “Gods Arya! Remind me to hold your DVDs hostage on a daily basis.” He laughed once she pulled out of the kiss. She watched as he reached up to run a hand through his hair, and as he peered around her room. Whereas his room was almost a bedroom section, study section and living room section, Arya’s was that, a bedroom. It was a big room, a desk and wardrobes against one wall, two large windows on a second, the third was a book shelf and dressing table, lastly there was the bed. The only seats in the room was a computer chair and the bed. Arya swallowed and motioned for him to take a seat.

  
    Gendry regarded her for a moment before sitting on the edge of her bed. Arya sat on the other side, as far away from Gendry as she could possibly be. She almost couldn’t control herself if she’d stayed closer.

  
“I guess we should talk?” Gendry said looking down at his feet.

  
“Do we have to?” She whispered back.

  
Gendry looked up towards her, she was sat with her legs tucked to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs.

  
“Feelings scare me.” She stated plainly.

  
“I kind of guessed that.” He chuckled reaching a hand out towards her.

  
She relaxed slightly reaching for his hand. He moved so he was facing her fully now, she smiled back at him.

  
“See, not that scary, am I?” He teased.

  
“I’m not scared of _you_.”

  
“What are you scared of then?”

  
She frowned down at their entwined hands.

  
“You’ve never.. had a boyfriend have you?” He asked hesitantly.

  
“Before last night, I’d never kissed anyone.”

  
She watched his eyebrows dart up.

  
“I would not have guessed that,” he said moving along the bed so he was sat next to her. He reached his hands up to cup her face. “You’re _very_ good at it.” He declared kissing her.

  
    At that moment she forgot that she’d been terrified of her feelings only moments earlier. Now her heart was thudding hard. She could feel her pulse in places she’d never felt it before. She’d relaxed and was kissing him back fervently. She reached her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him.

  
“Never let go.” He chuckled at her closeness, wrapping his arms as tightly around hers.

  
She chuckled back at him and pushed him towards the bed so that they were now led down.

  
“You’re so small, and yet so fierce.” He said from the pillow.

  
She gently lowered her face to his.

  
    Arya’s phone began ringing several minutes into their make out session. She ignored it, but it kept going. Then when she didn’t answer texts started coming through.

  
“Fuck off!” Arya muttered at the phone on her bedside table.

  
“Mm, maybe you should check it?” Gendry said. “Doesn’t sound like it’ll stop anytime soon!”

  
She grunted and picked up the phone. 2 missed calls off her dad, one off her mum and a text off Sansa.

  
“It’s my stupid family.” Arya said. Then winced, remembering Gendry’s lack of a family. “Sorry, I didn’t mean that.. just.. they have such bad timing.”

  
Arya’s phone began ringing again, in her hand, she answered without thinking.

  
It was Sansa face timing her. Shit! Oh no, Arya thought catching sight of herself. She reached up to quickly flatten her hair as she made her way to the computer chair, deliberately with Gently in front of her.

  
“Mother and father have been ringing you!” Sansa barked.

  
“Well, I’ve been busy, doing this thing called studying..” Arya answered.

  
“Ah, that’s what they call it..” Bran’s voice came from the background.

  
“What is he muttering about now?” Arya asked her sister.

  
“Who knows! Poor Bran. Mother is here, Arya.”

  
“Mother.”

  
“Sorry Arya, I didn’t think you would be studying on a Saturday morning!” Arya blushed slightly as she caught sight of Gendry’s grin.

  
“I have an essay due Monday..”

  
“I won’t keep you long. I just needed to discuss a few things with you.”

  
    Her mothers _“few things”_ took half hour. Half hour of having to look at Gendry behind the phone grinning at her. She could feel something building up inside her just looking at him lounging on her bed. The second the call ended she put the phone on silent and face down on the desk, launching herself across to the bed at Gendry.

  
He laughed at the ferocity that she kissed him.

  
“Calm down, I’m going nowhere!” He said through the kisses.

  
    After a while they just led on the bed, Arya was encased within Gendry’s embrace, her head tilted up towards his.

  
“How many girls have you been with?” She asked him suddenly.

  
She watched him swallow and look uncomfortable.

  
“Just be honest.” She added softly.

  
“Three..” He said hesitantly.

  
She was thankful for his honesty. She didn’t care, what was past was past, she was just curious.

  
“Arya..”

  
“Hm?”

  
“You.. I mean.. we… we don’t have to do anything. Not until you’re ready.” He ran his hands through her hair gently. His hands were big and rough, from years of hard work, but she already loved the feeling of them brushing against her cheeks.

  
“Okay.” She smiled softly at him, she snuggled her head into his chest. She could feel the hard muscles of his chest through his shirt.

  
“Gendry?” She mumbled into his shirt.

  
“Yeah?” He replied.

  
She tilted her face up to his once more, grey eyes meeting blue.

  
“Are you my boyfriend?” A slight crease had formed in between her brows, as though asking this question had physically exerted her.

  
The biggest grin a face could make spread across Gendry’s features.

  
“I am whatever you want me to be.”

  
“Okay. Good.” She replied.


End file.
